


Under the Desk

by Kissed_by_a_Blackflame



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, Incest, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissed_by_a_Blackflame/pseuds/Kissed_by_a_Blackflame
Summary: Post Repo! - Pavi loves to entertain Luigi in his office when he's bored...





	Under the Desk

The eldest Largo sibling was lucky to be given his own office in the GeneCo building once Amber had taken over the company. He was quite respectful of her now she seemed to be getting her life in order, still a zydrate addict but doing better. However, he wasn’t too respectful to the office he was attempting to settle into.  
The papers flew around the room, a few soaked in blood from the leaking wound Luigi assisted to open, though naturally, he blamed it on the Gentern. Once again, he let another victim understand who they were messing with.  
She only delivered him decaf.

Pavi, however, was a little more careful with the Genterns who hovered around him. He would admit he’d steal a few faces every now and again but apart from that his relationship with them seemed tamer. He was now the head of the advertising department, Amber obviously thought his flamboyant and eccentric personality would do best creating the hundreds of adverts that the citizens below them were constantly watching.   
Unfortunately, he didn’t always do his job and seemed to disappear off to other floors in a search to cure his boredom. What Amber didn’t know is he always found himself in Luigi’s office.

“Oh, I seem-a to have caught you at a bad time.” Pavi had just witnessed the murder of the unlucky Gentern but merely stood still by the office door, relying on other Genterns to clear her away and sort out the mess rather than get his clean hands dirty.  
Luigi was furious.

“Not only have they fucked up the order of spleens, that damn bitch brought me decaf! Fucking decaf! Do you know how much I’ve tried to get it into these thick brained employees that I drink my coffee black with two sugars, not fucking decaf!” Luigi ranted at Pavi, wiping his bloodied knife clean with a few tissues.  
Pavi didn’t reply, instead he approached his older brother with a devious look in his eyes. His intentions were clear the moment Luigi saw him enter the room. Pavi wasn’t in his office for nothing, especially not to waste time. 

“I’m not interested today, Pavi. I’m not in the god damn mood.” Luigi grumbled, carefully putting away his knife, ready to push away Pavi if he got too close.

“Oh, fratello, I’m so bored. Please.” Pavi was getting closer, and closer, and for some strange reason Luigi didn’t stop him. He was ready to shout at his younger brother but his insatiable appetite for pleasure forced his hands to grab Pavi’s prominent hips rather than stop his horny sibling. 

“Fuck.” The older man growled as his felt Pavi push up against him. Luigi could smell the cologne Pavi wore, it was strong and intoxicating, it was his favourite. Oh, Pavi really wanted it today.  
A small whimper escaped the younger Largo’s lips as Luigi traced along his jawline and down his neck with the tip of his tongue, teasing slowly.   
Pavi dug his fingers into Luigi’s ass, his older brother smirking before beginning to suck and bite down on the bottom of Pavi’s delicious looking neck. He knew it’d leave those delightfully painful love bites that had marked his brother’s pale skin before.  
More whines and whimpers emitted from the face-stealing Largo as Luigi started to undress him, stripping away his pristine waistcoat and perfectly ironed shirt. He stared greedily at the now exposed flesh, ready to spoil it with his mouth.   
But before he could get the chance, Pavi began to rub and thrust against Luigi, getting deep moans and grunts from the older man.

Amber’s shouting was heard growing louder, indicating a rather pissed off sister strutting closer to Luigi’s office.

The eldest Largo was pressed up against the desk, Pavi taking all of him in his mouth, a hand tightly gripping his soft raven hair.  
In great panic, Pavi clumsily hid under the desk as Luigi positioned himself in his desk chair as to hide his suddenly neglected erection from plain sight.  
The female Largo sibling burst into the room, shouting orders at a couple of Genterns following up behind who then disappeared. Amber stomped towards her brother and threw some paper work onto the already quite busy looking desk. 

“Fucking sort these out and make sure you get the order right this time. If you slip up again, you’re out of this building.”  
Luigi didn’t respond. Instead he had an almost uneasy sneer almost bordering a smile on his face, simply angering Amber further.

“Don’t you sneer at me, cunt. Now get started!” Amber eyes were icy and intense but Luigi was too distracted by a certain somebody under his desk.   
It was obvious he was attempting to keep a straight face. 

Pavi had his hands sunk into Luigi’s thighs as he teased the eager cock with his tongue. Despite the tantalizing pleasure, the older man still showed his dominance through using a gloved hand to pull harshly at the younger man’s hair. Just to tease Pavi further, he used his foot to slowly stroke and rub his younger brother’s crotch, his aching dick trapped within his tight trousers with no opportunity to be released, knowing it’d drive him crazy.  
Amber eyed the dishevelled man before her, fuming over his distant gaze and heavy breathing.  
It didn’t take her long to connect up Pavi’s disappearance this afternoon with whatever perverted shit was going on with Luigi right now. It made more sense than whatever other crap Amber could think of.

“Luigi, have you seen Paviche at all? I’ve been meaning to discuss the new eye surgery poster designs.”   
Luigi was snapped back to reality by his brother’s name. His pupils were dilated and he bit his lip as to not let out a long-awaited moan as Pavi suckled the head of his now leaking hard-on.  
Amber didn’t want to spend another second in front of her brother, disgusted by the scene before her.

“You’re fucking vile, both of you!” She stormed out without another word, slamming the office door behind her.

Completely alone, Luigi let out a much-wanted moan, shoving Pavi’s face forward so his dick in his hungry mouth. It looked so good between the younger man’s plump lips.  
Pavi was taking his time and Luigi was getting impatient, wanting a quick release. So, he started to face fuck his brother, roughly forcing Pavi’s head forward and backward, his hand tangled in the now messy black hair.  
Pavi started to whimper again, the pain of the hair pulling and the tears that were brought on from his gag reflex were too much, he was on the verge of his climax, so fucking close.  
He looked up to see a deviously pleasurable expression on his brother’s face just as he ejaculated, the warm semen filling Pavi’s mouth. With a harsh tug on his hair, he swallowed.

“Good boy.” Luigi muttered exhaustively, releasing his grip on the silky hair. He closed his eyes, sighing, ignoring the quite needy Pavi who had not yet had his satisfaction. 

“Ah, Luigi, don’t forget about-a me. I came here for my own indulgence but I haven’t had it-a yet.” He jumped up onto Luigi’s lap, surprising the weary Italian.

“For fuck’s sake, can you not fucking wait?” Luigi started to get angry again, ready to push Pavi away for definite this time. But the young Largo was too desperate and once more began to grind against Luigi.

“I said to fucking wait, you slut!” Luigi’s right hand grabbed Pavi’s throat tightly enough to bruise, choking him.

“Uh, Luigi, that’s-a much better.” His brother croaked, causing Luigi to let go instantly. Pavi rubbed his sore neck, nearly moaning at the thought of the sickly purple bruises that would develop on the pasty white skin.  
The older man knew if he didn’t let Pavi have his way then he would be pestered constantly.  
Luigi sighed, attempting to calm down and relax. 

“Fine, but you better be quick.” He grumbled, holding onto Pavi’s slim waist. Pavi got excited, watching with a yearning look as Luigi trailed his tongue along the previous love bites he had marked the young Italian with. A searing pain emitted from the bites as Luigi bit down, drawing blood and staining his white teeth red.   
Pavi gasped, the agony was heavenly, now spreading from his shoulder down his torso. The elder Largo licked away at the little blood released from the broken skin and thrusted his tongue into the younger male mouth, letting him taste the coppery substance.   
The dark-haired man held onto Luigi’s hips like he’d never let go, the sensual touch of his brother’s was enough to send him over the edge like it did every time they touched.   
Unexpectedly, Luigi lifted him up and pushed him onto the desk, letting paper work fly and a few coffee stained mugs fall and smash on the carpet.   
Pavi let out an excited giggle, knowing exactly what his brother was going to do next.  
The older Largo, his trousers still undone from earlier, started to stroke himself as Pavi watched in desire, horny and impatient for the elder Italian’s dick inside him. 

“Get those fucking tight-ass pants off you and turn around.” Luigi demanded, grabbing lube from the bottom draw of his desk.   
Pavi did as he was told, discarding them on the floor and repositioning himself so he was bent over the desk, raising his ass in the air.  
Stroking his hard cock again, this time with lube in his hand, Luigi licked his lips at the sight of his exposed and desperate brother.  
He lightly pressed his tip against Pavi’s opening, only to suddenly push himself in, surprising the younger man.  
It was painfully thrilling, the way he carelessly thrusted, speeding up at every little gasp and whimper that escaped the younger man’s mouth. Luigi couldn’t help himself, yelling insults at the other as he became sloppy and clumsy with his thrusts. 

“Ah, Luigi!” Pavi exclaimed, pushing towards his brother not that it was necessary. The older Italian was making sure each thrust was deep and that his hips collided with Pavi’s ass. 

“Shut up, slut!” He roared in the younger’s ear, yanking a handful of raven hair. He made a note to have a gag on hand for next time, it would certainly come in use.  
It wasn’t long before Luigi was cumming deep inside his brother. Oh, if only their father could see them now, he’d roll over in his grave. The thought pleased the older man. Pavi came not too soon after, letting out a pathetic wail as he came onto the desk.  
Pulling out and cleaning up, Luigi sighed as he rested in his desk chair. 

“Get the fuck out.” He groaned, running a hand through his hair and rubbing is eyes. He didn’t bother watching Pavi leave, he knew he’d see that man again later this evening no doubt. Leaning over to the desk, he took note to get that gag…perhaps a new coffee mug.  
Just then, he realised what he definitely didn’t have. 

“For fucks sake, where’s my coffee?!”

**Author's Note:**

> After over a year and a half of not posting something, I finally finished this work off and posted it, hurray!
> 
> Please leave a like and comment, i really appreciate them! Even suggestions for other fics would be brilliant! Thank you <3


End file.
